The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that prevent any type marine gear such as crab, shrimp or lobster pots, fishing gear to include gill or drift nets, and so on from becoming derelict.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, in the normal course of setting shrimp, crab or lobster pots; tides, wind, current or improper line length move pots to deeper water where the weight of the pots pull down the float or buoy and become lost derelict pots. This becomes a hazard trapping and killing all forms of sea life. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.